


静临/ 发情期

by WastedEther



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedEther/pseuds/WastedEther





	静临/ 发情期

　  
　作为一个强大却单纯的Alpha，静雄万万没想到自己会在校园里迎来自己的第一次发情期。他一直以为发情期到来之前一定会伴随某种征兆，说不定还要遵循天时地利人和什么的——没错，生理健康这种课他几乎就没认真听过。

　说来好笑，他的首次发情就是在生理健康课上开始的。明明只是像往常一样想着下课要去揍临也，他的大脑却擅自将「折原临也」这一角色代入了偶尔飘进耳朵的几句关于性行为的描写。总之回过神时他已经冲到了折原所在的班级门口，却发现那人的桌椅是空着的，连书包也不在座位上。

「那只跳蚤——」

　为什么偏偏在这种时候旷课啊！？

　静雄没忍住砸了一下墙，虽然已经有意控制力度，墙皮还是剥落了好几块。他总能通过所谓的跳蚤味找出临也，现在却怎么也嗅不到那种味道，他想不通这是为什么，更想不通为何在这种时候，他所渴望的会是自己最讨厌的那个人。他想要把临也压在身下，粗暴地撕去他的衣服，让他那双暗红色的眼眸再也无法将视线投向别处，在狠狠蹂躏他的同时让他全身都沾染上自己的气息，然后哭着向自己求饶。

　想象着这些情景的同时，他的下半身已经硬到了有些发疼的地步。静雄试探性地走上天台，却依旧没能找到折原临也的身影。刺眼的阳光对他来说只会火上浇油，最终他决定先找个地方冷静一下。

　然后，走进保健室的瞬间他就愣住了。

　打开门的那一刹那，一股温热潮湿的气息便扑面而来，折原临也正衣衫不整地跪坐在地板上，低着头在药柜的下层抽屉翻找着什么。平和岛静雄看得很真切，在自己推门而入的那一秒，那只跳蚤全身都抖了一下。

　该不会是……

「喂，临也？」

　静雄试探性地叫了他的名字，话音刚落，就看到临也揪紧了心口处的衣料，用带着水汽的眸子望向自己，脸红得妖冶又惹人怜爱——惹人怜爱到让人想把他撕碎的地步。

　他想也没想就把临也压在了地上。临也的身体并没有想象中的那么热，却出乎意料地，柔若无骨般缠了上来。总被他嗤之以鼻的跳蚤味不复存在，取而代之的是一种混合了他最爱的牛奶味的柑橘调甜香。他温热的鼻息洒在了临也脖颈上，临也隐忍着咬紧了下唇，即使在这种情况下，他还是没抛弃自己的理性。

「小静，带我回你家。」

　临也的眼神幽暗，似乎正在尽力制造威压的气氛，尽管这在静雄眼中毫无威慑力，但他还是决定听从命令。他知道折原临也的自尊心有多强大，说不定在这种地方，临也宁愿咬舌自尽也不会接受他的触碰。

　于是他一把扛起临也冲向窗边，确认了高度后便毫不犹豫地跳了下去。临也连吃惊的时间都没有，只得紧紧拽住他的衣服。接下来突破的是校门，门卫大叔甚至没看清发生了什么，只是满脸讶异地目睹一团影子冲了出去。

　真不愧是发情的怪物，临也讽刺了一句。其实静雄自己也很惊讶，他竟能用三分钟完成平时十几分钟的路程。刚到家门口，他便急不可耐地把肩上扛着的人拎回面前，扯着他的头发就吻了上去。

　临也的嘴唇太过温软，以至于静雄找不到任何辞藻来形容自己唇上的触感。他试着把舌头伸了进去，尝到了和他信息素类似的甜香同时，也发现了两人牙齿相互磕碰的触感十分怪异，但这在发情的Alpha和Omega面前又算什么呢？

　拿着钥匙的手抖了半天才终于将门打开，用力摔上门后，他直接拖着临也进了卧室，把他压在自己的床上。静雄发现直到这时，他望向自己的目光中才带上了一些惶恐。很快他就把临也剥得只剩下那件红色T恤，原本他想把T恤也扒掉，却被拼命阻止了。临也心知肚明，太过鲜艳的颜色只会使发情的Alpha更具攻击性，可他依旧不能接受自己在那个人面前一丝不挂。

　静雄望向他的下身，那里不出意料地挺立着，顶端也有些湿润——当然了，他自己现在也是一样。他盯着临也腿间不自然的水渍咽了咽口水，察觉到视线后，临也马上夹住双腿，像是要转移话题般开始了他的挑衅。

「姑且还是问一句…小静这样的处男，应该没有套子这种东西吧？」

　即使快要被情欲冲昏头脑，临也依旧嘴上不饶人。他故意把处男二字咬得很重，只可惜静雄唯独这次没有受他的撩拨，他从信息素就能分辨出这只Omega也是初次发情，哪来的立场嘲笑别人呢？静雄想到这里居然有些愉快，于是难得地没有拆穿他。

「干你这跳蚤用不上那种东西。」

　就像要贯彻方才的说法那样，他马上拉开了自己的裤链。那根无论长度还是直径都很可怕的东西跳了出来，他满意地眼看临也向后缩了缩身子，还偷偷用手揪紧了床单。

　但临也马上意识到这种时候不能怂，不然以后的发情期他怕是有得受了，于是他直起身子理直气壮地提出了自己的要求——他要在上面。即使这个「上」只是指体位，也比被压在身下容易接受得多。

　被环住脖子跨坐在身上时，静雄差点以为对方真的很熟练，结果却是，那家伙用手扶着他的东西，半天也没敢往自己身体里送。感受着临也身体的热度，他知道自己真的等不及了。

　静雄托起他的腰，将那根巨物对准了紧闭的后穴。临也不出意料地开始挣扎，但他才管不了这么多，急不可耐地把纤细的腰肢往下按去，临也嗯了一声便咬住了唇，再也没有发出声音。

　顶入时受到了很大的阻力，但很快他就感受到了被紧裹着的快意，他低头看去，龟头前端已经没入，只是那甬道实在太窄，明显还无法将他全部接纳。这也难怪，毕竟他们都太心急，他甚至还没给临也好好扩张过。

　静雄的呼吸粗重了起来，饱含欲念的鼻息全数洒在了身上人的锁骨上，临也不想被看穿那里其实很敏感，竟主动把腰向下沉了两分。

「啊——」

　撕裂似的疼痛与难忍的异物感立刻占据了所有意识，他终于没忍住，吃痛地叫了出声。临也没想到即使自己来也一样，进不去的东西就是进不去。静雄很快就发现身上的人正发着抖，于是掀起T恤吻上了他的胸口，双手也在他背后缓缓摩挲着。他只是想尽量帮临也放松，可临也面对他的时候，最擅长的就是过度解读了。

　这也太诡异了，折原临也想。

　怪物怎么能像人类一样做爱呢？

「小静的那东西，不会是中看不中用吧？」

　受到某种莫名的冲动驱使，他故意用上了最嘲讽的语气，这次终于成功地让静雄黑下了脸来。平和岛静雄深吸一口气后从他体内退出，用实在说不上轻柔的力道把临也摔到了身后堆着的被褥上。他瞥到临也惊愕的神情一闪而过，马上又意味不明地勾起了嘴角。

　那是他最讨厌的表情，没有之一。

　他终于啃上了临也的脖颈，其实静雄早就看出这里是他的敏感点。后颈处的腺体瞬间散发出更浓郁的香气，似乎在引诱自己咬上去。静雄强压下立刻标记他的欲望，舔舐得更加用力，双手也不安分地在临也胸前游移着，最终抚上了那两点小小的突起。

「混蛋…不要把我当女人。」

　身下的临也不满地挣扎着，竟嫌自己太过温吞。于是他朝着那家伙的颈侧狠狠咬了下去，齿痕很快渗出了血，临也用气音痛呼了一声。静雄把双手撑在他身体两侧，将压抑着欲情的目光对准他的赤瞳，无比认真地说道：

「我才不会这么对女人。」

　临也永远不会知道，其实静雄真正想说的是——不，我可能这辈子都不会碰女人了。

　想要探入后穴的手指被临也打落，他似乎不喜欢私密处被人触碰，但为了不让他受伤，静雄还是强行按住他，将手指挤了进去。一开始连缓慢滑动都有些艰难，但临也的Omega基因很快发挥了它的作用，让两根手指的进出变得畅通无阻。他的脸已经红得快要滴血，赌气似的咬上了静雄的肩膀，这一举动却被当成了催促。

「别急啊，临也君——」

　不顾临也的反抗，静雄把他的双腿抬起后拉到最开，并用自己的双膝成功阻止了他想合上腿的动作。对准和插入也就是一瞬间的事，但虽然比上次好一点，这回依旧受到了不小的阻碍，内壁的压迫感甚至让他感到了几分疼痛。既然如此，被插入的那一方只会更难受吧。他低头看去，果然发现身下的跳蚤已经把嘴唇咬到发白，一副死也不想叫出声的样子。于是静雄决定长痛不如短痛，卯足了劲把进到一半的阴茎狠狠塞了进去。

「——————」

　临也大张着嘴，却发不出一个音节，泪水也在眼眶中打着转。但真正全部插入之后，他又很快敛好了神色，好像刚刚差点哭出来的不是自己一样。想到Omega这种性别的特征，静雄也就不那么意外了，只是他依旧想尽可能地温柔一些。

「动啊，怪物。」

　稍微平复了呼吸后，临也薄唇轻启，出口的又是挑衅。静雄本想给他时间再适应一下，但既然对方都这么说了，总不能让他失望不是？

　于是他马上按住临也开始了动作，原本还有些干涩的甬道很快变得湿滑，欲拒还迎地收缩蠕动着。对本就晚熟、连自慰都没有过几次的静雄而言，每一次抽插都让他感到新鲜无比，抽出时他明显感受到了柔软的缠绕与吮吸，插入时那内壁却又在极力推拒，简直像在撒娇一样。

　折原临也的身体比他的脑子好懂多了。发现这一点后，静雄果断放弃了节制。随着他激烈的动作，临也的信息素似乎正变得越来越甜腻，他把临也挡着脸的双手拉了下来，出乎意料地在他脸上看到了泪痕。于是静雄舔了舔他的眼角，顶撞得更加卖力了。

　临也紧紧咬着牙，忍住不哭出声已经是他最后的矜持。作为一个相对早熟的Omega， 他自然能预料到到自己的初次发情会有多可怕，因此一直用强效抑制剂掩盖着自己的性别，顺带推迟发情期的到来。静雄闻到的「跳蚤臭」便是他原本的信息素被改写后的味道，兴许是性格所致，那股他自己闻不到的气味竟与Alpha的如此相似。

　所以他才不能接受自己的性别啊，临也自嘲地想着。他的发情期在最不该来的时候来了，昨夜他熬到很晚才睡下，于是今天一到校就钻进保健室补觉，谁能想到在睡梦中那股热潮悄悄涌了上来，紧接着就有一股Alpha的气息俘获了他的身体与意识，还偏偏来自最糟糕的那个人。

　即使想着这些也无法分散注意力，临也还是不想面对平和岛静雄的脸。现在他觉得，所谓犬猿之仲大概是世界上最可笑的关系，静雄在他体内忘我地进出着，就像他们之前每次见面时的剑拔弩张都是假的一样，就像……他们原本就是一对渴求着彼此的恋人一样。

　折原临也没有意识到，他居然因为自己的胡思乱想而更加动情了。他主动攀上静雄坚实的脊背，然后在一记前所未有的激烈撞击下全身震颤着抱紧了他，低低呻吟出声。

　一想到要不是发情期，自己可能这辈子都见不到这样的临也，静雄的情绪就变得越发高涨，他俯下身啄了啄那人的唇，临也轻哼着伸出舌头舔了自己一下。即使是发情期，人也不会那么快就掌握接吻的技巧，临也的犬齿刮破了他的嘴唇，他也不小心咬到了临也的舌头，笨拙却热烈的唇舌交缠中，他感到下身似乎被吸得更紧了。

　终于分开的唇拉出了一条淫靡的丝线，临也眯着眼，那双总露出狡黠神色的眸子此刻半含泪水，写满了对自己的渴求。静雄脑中的弦又绷断了几根，他真的不想承认自己很中意临也现在的样子。像是要否定自己的自我压抑一般，他的腰擅自加快速度挺动了起来，临也顿时被顶得全身酥软，终于没忍住叫出了声。

「呜…不要……」

　静雄听了他刻意压低的声音后反而更激动了，数次把阴茎整根抽出再狠狠楔进他的最深处，每一次都不偏不倚地擦过了前列腺。他濒临爆发的下体随着抽送的动作不断在静雄腹部摩擦着，留下了一小片晶亮的液体，临也甚至产生了一种被上的不是自己而是静雄的错觉。

　他短暂的走神也没被静雄看漏，作为惩罚，他抬起临也的左腿，在大腿内侧又烙下一个齿印，临也痛到皱眉的样子却让他心揪了一下，低头轻轻舐去了渗出的血珠。很甜，甜得简直不像折原临也的血。

　突如其来的疼痛放大了快感，临也恍惚中以为自己看到了极光，不自觉地揪住了静雄的头发。那头怪物尝到他的血之后，空气中烟草、麝香和薄荷的味道一下子就重了起来。他承受着性器与Alpha信息素的双重侵犯，全身已经烧到快要起火，却还在强迫自己保留一丝理智，用来预防不知会不会来的标记。

「临也、临也…」

　静雄在临也耳边不断低吼着他的名字，很快就观察到他的耳根变得通红。 他大开大合地挺着腰，本就狭窄的肠壁收缩得越来越紧，仅存的理智催促他快点拔出来，临也的身体却在极尽挽留，像要把他逼疯那样殷勤地吞吐吸附着，双手也紧紧地抱上了他的后背。

　他终究还是没忍住。

　微凉的液体在体内一股股喷涌而出，因摩擦变得过度敏感的内壁竟把那温度错认成了灼热。临也忍着体内被烫伤似的痛苦与绝顶欢愉，痉挛中在静雄背后抓下了数道红痕，终于用精液弄脏了自己和他的小腹。令静雄惊讶的是，在高潮的瞬间，临也无意识中用哭腔叫着自己的名字。

　他把阴茎拔出，浓稠的白浊液体马上从红肿的穴口流了出来，把腿根濡得一片黏腻。临也白皙的胸膛上下起伏着，还没从初次性事的余韵中缓过神，或许是因为得到了满足，他那甜到发腻的信息素已经稀释了很多，身体的热度也有所减退。

　临也的神智还没完全恢复清明，只是模模糊糊地想，这样就算平安度过了初次发情吧。虽然对象是小静，但至少他没被标记，省去了很多麻烦。这也必须感谢长期使用的抑制剂，没有让他在怪物面前失态太久。

　他的脸上依旧带着红潮，眼睛也还是湿漉漉的，长长的睫毛每扇动一次，静雄心中便会涌起一股莫名的悸动。他看惯了临也张扬跋扈的样子，却从不知道他也可以如此乖巧。

　这家伙安静的时候，果然有点可爱啊。静雄露出一个他自己都没察觉的微笑，俯身帮临也理了理汗湿的额发，却被一脸嫌弃地拍开了手。

「话先说在前头，」临也的声音沙哑，带着些许的慵懒与色气。「你可别说要对我负责这种屁话。」

「…………」

　平和岛静雄一脸不可思议地陷入了沉默。

　服了，他真的服了，面前的草履虫居然露出了「你小子会读心术吗？」的表情。要不是因为全身脱力，他真想马上把这只单细胞生物踹下床去。临也花了些力气才从床上撑起身子，刚打算站起，股间就有什么冰冰凉凉的东西顺着腿根滑了下来。他瞬间红了脸，心虚地低下头把身上的T恤向下拉了拉。

　几乎仅过了一秒，对刚结束情事的他来说过于浓重的Alpha信息素便铺天盖地席卷而来，更可怕的是，他竟因身体突然的燥热而开始贪恋那气味中的些许凉意。静雄显然也感到了同样的燥热，很快把自己的制服脱了个光。

「小、小静…？」

　在波涛汹涌的Alpha信息素之浪中，临也好不容易才稳住气息，让自己不至于马上扑到那人身上去。他以为他受过的性教育足够支撑自己处理好所有状况，然而他所设想的状况中从未包含平和岛静雄这个变数。

　临也朝着静雄的腿间望去，瞬间就被吓住了——那是在教科书插图上看过的生殖器结，尽管还未开始涨大，它依旧充满着存在感。在他眼里那个粗陋的结一直都是兽性的象征，当它出现在一根如此狰狞的巨物上时就更是如此了。

　他当然知道这意味着什么，仅剩的理智警告着他，眼前的男人绝对会把他弄坏。然而刚想拖着酸软的身子和静雄拉开距离，他就被抓住脚踝拽了回去。临也抵御不住二次发情的折磨，不由自主地低喘起来，再次被压倒在床上时，他无比痛恨自己这具不听话的身体。

「临也……」

　折原临也死都不想承认，听到这低沉的嗓音时，他的全身像过了电一样，仿佛每个毛孔都被那霸道的信息素侵入翻搅着，大脑也混乱得一塌糊涂。静雄扣住他的双手，在他锁骨上时而舔舐，时而用牙齿轻磨，又接连留下了数个吻痕。

　光是这样就已经让临也全身无力，迷迷糊糊地向上挺着身子，像在主动求欢一样。恍惚之间，胸前的突起忽然隔着衣料被软舌覆住，如果他还有余力的话，一定会嘲笑「我还以为怪物的舌头也是硬的呢」，可惜现在临也能做的，就只有咬紧牙关捍卫自己所剩无几的尊严。

　男人的乳首一般并不敏感，Omega男性却是例外中的例外。静雄用力吮了一下，那粒突起变得肿胀的同时，临也的眼神也迷离了起来。他边用舌尖绕着圈儿，边把手伸进T恤揉捻着另一边的突起，两边同时加重了些力道，身下的人终于叫了出声。

「你这…唔…变态……」

　他还没骂完就被堵住了嘴，与之前的青涩不同，这次的吻带着满满的欲望与侵略性，甚至可以代表暴力本身。他的牙床被粗暴地撬开，身上的人以舌裹挟着他的舌，吮吸逗弄得他差点惊喘出声。嘴唇终于分开时，临也已经被撩拨得欲火焚身，而他身上的家伙也好不到哪里去，呼吸声一声比一声粗重。临也马上就知道，有什么要来了。

　他被翻了个身，跪趴在那堆棉被上。刚进静雄的卧室时，他还想嘲讽静雄连被子也不知道叠，没想到现在，正是这堆软绵绵帮了他的大忙。他没敢回头看那人将性器抵在自己臀部磨蹭的样子，只是暗暗咬着唇准备承受新一轮的蹂躏。

　再次被进入时，临也才发现他太小看那个结了，即使有少许精液与自身分泌的润滑液，把最坚硬的部分挤入身体依旧有些困难。静雄本想帮他放松身体，结果一舔上他的耳垂，临也的身体反而绷得更紧了。这种不上不下的感觉，使二人身上都出了一层薄汗。

　终于完全插入后，他和静雄同时松了一口气。他们的信息素在空气中融为一体，如无形的雾霭般笼罩着二人，比春药还要毒上百倍。先耐不住性子的当然还是平和岛静雄，他双手扶住临也的腰缓缓顶了几下后，很快就进入了状态。

　等到静雄真正开始用力，临也才领略到生殖器结的恐怖之处。随着他的律动，鼓胀的结每一次都能精准无比地擦过前列腺，他忍不住呜咽出声，却依旧在有意控制自己的音量。临也很庆幸现在静雄无法看到自己的脸，否则他绝对会被折腾到死为止。

「…啧。」

　静雄还是感到不满了，他不是没发现临也一直在偷偷把身体向前移，像是要逃走一样。于是他一把抓住临也身上那件让他莫名烦躁的红色T恤，把他拉了回来。这一无心之举使被拉紧的衣领死死勒住了临也的喉结，一瞬间的窒息让他全身绷紧，静雄差点就因此缴了械，他有种自己被耍了的挫败感，于是没有放开手，报复性地狠狠顶弄了几下。

　正因为扯住了衣摆，临也雪白的后颈才得以暴露在他眼前。他马上被本能的冲动支配，将嘴唇贴在了那片较薄的皮肤上。属于Omega的腺体雀跃地微微跳动着，看上去竟像那里埋植了一颗小小的心脏。试探性地舔了两下后，他毫不犹豫地张口把犬齿刺了进去，几乎没受到任何排斥便完成了信息素的注入。

　临也差点以为他看到了三途川。呼吸受到剥夺的同时，前方和后方的感官都在被无限放大，就连穴口与耻毛的接触都让他感到刺痒难耐。前列腺再度被擦过的瞬间，他挺立的性器马上在与被褥的摩擦中泄了出来。他甚至没察觉后颈处的疼痛有多不自然，只是突然无端对名为平和岛静雄的存在生出了巨大的渴求。终于被松开后，临也大口呼吸着久违的空气，这才发现棉被已经被自己的口水打湿了一小块。

　静雄自觉做得有些过分，于是像安抚一般放慢了动作，可看到临也微微抽动的肩膀，他知道自己还是把这只跳蚤弄哭了。静雄两手一扯，直接撕破了那件碍事的衣服，俯下身一边拨弄着他小巧的乳首，一边在他的肩胛骨与后背烙下细细密密的吻。等临也的呼吸稍微平缓，他才开了口。

「这次我真的该对你负责了。」

　这台词一点也不适合怪物，临也暗暗腹诽着。因为那短暂的濒死体验，直到高潮褪去他才后知后觉地意识到发生了什么，以及发生的事情意味着什么。但那又怎么样？他可是折原临也啊。

「小静…」

　他把脸埋在被子里，用还颤抖着的声线叫了那人的名字，静雄无法看到他此刻的表情，他舔着临也后颈处被自己咬破的地方，简单地回了一个「嗯」。

「……抱我。」

　不知是有意还是无意，临也用上了他最软糯的语气。话音刚落，体内的那根硬热明显抖擞了一下，但马上就退了出去。静雄把他的身体扳回正面，这次没有用蛮力分开他的双腿，而是温柔地压了上去。他真如临也所说环抱住了他，然后把那根巨物重新挤了进去，经过长久的交合，临也没怎么挣扎就接纳了他的形状。

　这个尺寸果然还是太恐怖了，被再次填满的充实感让他全身一个激灵差点又射出来。怀中人些微的颤抖经由手臂传到了静雄身上，他轻轻吻上临也紧皱的眉头，直到他修长的双腿圈上了自己的腰，才忍不住冲撞起来。

　随着羞人的水声响起，熟悉的酥麻感瞬间在体内急剧扩散。临也依旧双唇紧闭，只是偶尔漏出一两个音节，静雄望着他那已经盛满情欲的眸子，以手指撬开了他的唇瓣。

「叫出来。」

　或许是受到Alpha信息素的蛊惑，又或许是他们刚建立的「从属关系」发挥了作用，临也顺从地放弃了抵抗，含着静雄的手指呻吟出声。很快他体内的性器又涨大了几分，结也变得更为坚硬，他坏心眼地大力收缩了一下，身上的人果不其然粗喘了一声。静雄把手指从临也口中抽出，转而握住他挺立的性器，在粗暴套弄着的同时展开了九浅一深的激烈抽插。

「嗯…啊……」

　临也的眼眶又红了，他已经分辨不出究竟被顶到了什么地方，因为现在他好像全身上下都变成了敏感点。前后同时受到的刺激让身体仿佛融成了一滩水，一刻不停地蒸发着，这样的想象对他来说太过煽情。

　被标记之后，临也的信息素中慢慢浮出一丝很淡的酒香，静雄分辨不出酒的种类，但他知道自己已经酩酊大醉。他低下头，目光刚好对上临也颈侧他留下的咬痕，那片青紫在白皙的肌肤上十分刺眼。下身继续着挺动的同时，他以手掌遮住临也的眼，俯身吻上了那个印记。

「你要是一直这么可爱就好了…」

　温热的掌心之下，临也于黑暗中瞪大了双眼，他怔住了两秒，才想到这种情况下应该如何回应。

「原来小静暗恋我很久了吗？你这死homo。」

　他太了解如何激怒静雄了，即使他知道后果会有多严重。静雄沉默着略微调整角度后，把结卡在了临也最敏感的地方。临也倒抽了一口凉气，内心警钟大作，却无力阻止静雄的行动。

　接下来他真的连叫也叫不出声了，静雄就像一台人肉打桩机那样深入浅出地抽插捣弄着，好像带着一股要把他戳穿的狠劲，事实上他确实发狠了，恨不得把饱胀的阴囊也塞进临也的身体，把他彻底弄到坏掉。

　临也想象着自己此刻的痴态，突然有点庆幸他被捂住了眼。他的整个下半身都已经不堪蹂躏，却只能被迫接受一下比一下更猛的进犯，每被插入一次，前列腺都会被冠状沟和那块硬结分别刮过，这时身前的性器也会随之跃动，渗出些许粘液。临也低声呜咽着的同时，静雄很快发现蒙住他眼睛的手掌已经变得湿润。

「活该。」

　耳边传来低语，滚烫的吐息让临也打了个哆嗦。他偏过头去，用嘴唇蹭了蹭静雄的脸颊，静雄马上领悟到，这是折原临也示弱的方式。想到身下的人正因自己施予的快乐而哭泣着，他还是心软了一下，然而下体的那个结却不允许他表现得太温柔。

　射精欲望已经空前高涨，于是静雄决定速战速决。他吻上临也的唇时，却突然疼得马上放开手直起了身子，血从嘴唇流了下来，有两滴砸在临也的胸口，化成了绽放的红梅。嘴唇慢了半拍传来火辣辣的热度，他这才反应过来自己被狠命咬了一口。临也伸出猩红的舌，无比魅惑地舔去了自己唇上的血，笑得张狂而壮烈，像引颈受戮的勇士一样。

　——这家伙果然是折原临也，是那只跳蚤没错。

　静雄难得没有动怒，反而像安下了心似的重新抱紧了身下的人，将濒临爆发的性器抽离穴口处，又向内狠狠一送。不用想也知道他瞄准的是哪里，临也立刻仰起头发出尖锐的悲鸣，但他知道这还没有结束，真正的折磨现在才要开始。

　换着角度顶了数次后，静雄终于找对了该插入的位置。他猛地一挺腰，阴茎便冲进了Omega特有的那个腔体，比肠壁更为炽热的温度裹得他几乎要发疯。静雄咬牙忍下立刻发泄的冲动，扣住临也的腰全力抽送了十几下。

　绞紧的内壁描摹着那根硬挺的形状，每一根筋络的触感都在脑内被放大得清晰无比，这让临也产生了内脏也被侵犯着的错觉。静雄没有手下留情，就像要让他当场受孕一样，次次都把阴茎顶到最深处，恶意碾磨着那里的软肉。他一边蓄足了力送上最用力的一次顶撞，一边捧起临也的脸再次吻了上去。

　舌尖被缠绕的同时，腥甜的血味也被送了进来，光怪陆离的色彩铺满了视网膜，又转瞬化为无边无际的白光。不堪刺激的临也先一步哭着抵达了绝顶，绷紧了足尖的同时，他恍惚间把静雄的手臂抓出了血。陡然收缩的腔道让静雄也终于失守，随着一股激烈的暖流，那个可怕的结终于在体内缩小了。粘膜被冲刷的快感远比上一次更鲜明，临也徒劳地哭喊挣扎着，最终还是在那烫伤般的错觉中，用身体接下了所有的精液。

　发泄过后，Alpha很快便从情潮中退了出来，他满足地呼了口气，帮临也擦去了脸上的泪，临也依旧微张着嘴，还带着那副泫然欲泣的神情。这是静雄第一次看到他如此狼狈的样子，一想到这一切的始作俑者正是自己，他的心脏高鸣着，差点没忍住偷笑出声。

　那根凶器终于进入休战状态，从体内滑了出来。体液像失禁般汩汩流出的羞耻感让临也难以忍受，然而他连合拢双腿的力气都不剩，只好紧闭双眼逃避现实。静雄轻轻抱住了他，这个行为进一步加深了他的迷惑，之前咬伤平和岛静雄时，他本来做好了被暴打或掐住脖子的觉悟，换来的却只是一个紧紧的拥抱。

　——这算什么啊。

　——你不是怪物吗……

　直到临也失去意识，静雄都一直在用还沾着血的唇亲吻他，就像要用自己的血给他打上烙印那样虔诚而笃定。

「…笨蛋小静…」

　我就是讨厌你的这种地方啊。临也没有力气把后半句说完，只是呓语几声，于温暖的怀抱中沉沉睡去。

　他再次睁开眼时，发现自己被静雄紧紧抱在怀中无法动弹，只好认命地缩了缩酸痛的身子，把脸埋进他的胸膛。他们心脏的鼓动似乎已经同调，像催眠曲般安然地砰砰作响着。

　临也又昏睡了很久才醒过来， 在这期间静雄已经帮他清理好了身体，顺便，还在他身上留下了更多属于自己的印记。他艰难地坐起身，看着满眼的吻痕和淤伤，恨不得把平和岛静雄一刀捅死，那罪魁祸首却好整以暇地站在床边观赏着自己的反应。

　折原临也讨厌被观察。他刚要发作，静雄便把一团白色的布料扔了过来，似乎有些不好意思地偏过头去。

「我国中时的制服找不到了…你先穿这个。」

　临也愣了一下才想起自己那件被撕碎的制服T恤，他把手中的衣服展开，发现那是一件普普通通的白色圆领短袖……如果它的正面没印着一个大大的布丁的话。

「…………真是好品位。」

　临也抽了抽嘴角，一脸嫌弃地把衣服套在身上，暗自盘算着等回去绝对要把它扔掉。

「喂，不准扔啊。」

　像看穿了他想法似的，静雄瞪着临也又补充了一句。这是他第一次见到身穿白衣的临也，不仅看上去人畜无害，似乎还有点软绵绵的，他不自觉地扑在了临也身上，临也呼吸一滞，又开始紧张起来。

　静雄只是默默把头抵在他的颈窝，没打算有进一步的动作。 他抬手揉起了临也的头发，临也愣了愣，也把手放上他的脑袋胡乱揉搓着。

「像狗毛一样…」

　临也扯着他的头发小声哼唧着，这让静雄联想到在进行某项运动的时候，他也是这样揪着自己的头发。想到这里，他就没办法继续保持冷静了，只好靠深呼吸让自己稍微冷却下来。

「…小静？」

　临也缩了缩身子，静雄粗重的呼吸声不知是触动了他的哪根神经，让身体比意识先一步作出了回应。不知不觉之中，甜腻的信息素再次不受控制地充满了房间，几乎就在下一秒，他刚套上的T恤就被静雄扯了下来。

　Omega的发情期可以持续数天——这是一个令折原临也感到绝望的事实。更令他头疼的是，他还听说过很多因使用抑制剂而导致发情期延长的案例。临也明白不管发情期持续多久，他强大的Alpha都一定会满足他。考虑到脸面问题，他其实更乐意用抑制剂和自慰来解决问题，不过他也知道，平和岛静雄绝不会给他选择的余地。

　被抱到那人的腿上时，临也已经被发情热烧得神志不清，意有所指地用手指在他的下腹部来回游移着。静雄的信息素也早就喷薄而出，但他倒是不心急，慢条斯理地从临也的脖颈啃到了胸口，还不忘用膝盖和大腿来回磨着他已经变得湿润的腿根。

　虽然知道临也已经饥渴难耐，但当他把手伸进自己宽松的家居裤时，静雄还是吃了一惊。他没有给临也反客为主的机会，而是自己脱下了裤子，用那根硬挺不紧不慢地在他股间滑动着，每每擦过穴口都会引起身上人的一阵颤抖，但当临也试图把腰沉下去时，他又会把身体稍微退后。

　靠着被情欲烧到所剩无几的思考能力，临也终于领悟到静雄想让他主动开口。他咬着下唇把脸憋得通红，静雄却始终没有要动的意思，于是他只好向本能妥协了。

「进来…小静。」

　临也把头埋在他的胸口，用几不可闻的声音发出了邀请。于是静雄支起他的身子，把那根巨物对准穴口的同时，抛出了一句在临也看来和他毫不搭调的台词——

「这次也请多指教，临也君。」


End file.
